Revelações
by Toynako
Summary: -Fic Yaoi/Lemon- Assim que Simon foi mandado para a Prisão Rinkene, teve que aturar a sedução de Viral. Assim como algumas verdades que sempre quis esquecer.


**

* * *

Título****:** Revelações

**Autora****:** Toynako

**Anime:** Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann.

**Casal:** Viral x Simon

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Oneshot

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

**ATENÇÃO: Essa FIC contém spoilers dos capítulos 19 em diante, se acaso não quiser saber o que acontece, aconselho não ler.**

* * *

**Revelações**

_O antigo comandante Simon, como um preso classe um, foi condenado à execução. Mantido na prisão Rinkane até o dia da execução._

...

...

...

---I---

"— Que interessante você por aqui... " – soou uma voz.

Simon estava sendo levado algemado para sua sela. Na prisão Rinkane, de segurança máxima. Era tudo agora tão irônico, o lugar cujo um dia tinha dado ordem para construir, agora seria o local que viveria até o dia de sua execução.

Porém, sabia que não poderia culpar Roshiu, pois tinha consciência que da forma dele, ele só estava tentando arrumar toda aquela confusão. E a prova disto, fora que não o mandou executar de imediato...

Todavia, agora se via cercado de escuridão, apesar da pouca claridade ainda era possível ver muito bem dentro daquela prisão, talvez seus olhos já estivessem se acostumando. Após parar na sela cujo ficaria, escutou uma voz, e o mais estanho era que esta era familiar. Olhou para o lado, tentando achar o dono desta.

"— Bem vindo à prisão... Comandante Simon. " – falou a voz novamente.

Em instes descobrira de quem era aquela voz rouca, aquele tom de ironia a cada palavra... Sabia muito bem quem se tratava. Não precisaria nem olhar para este para saber sua identidade...

Viral.

Aqueles olhos dominadores e ferozes... Aquele sorriso quase sempre sarcástico. Era tudo bem típico dele. Apenas ficou parado, esperando que abrissem sua sela, porem o real motivo era saber o que aquele homen-fera queria lhe dizer.

"— Não. " – falou o loiro, com mais ironia na voz do que antes "— Você não é mais um comandante, certo? " – indagou, porem era óbvio que não queria respostas "— Simon, um criminoso de guerra, não é? "

O moreno apenas franziu o cenho, não querendo se intimidar pelas palavras debochantes daquele outro preso, cujo conhecia bastante. Iria aguardar quieto, escutar tudo o que este estava falando... Pelo menos por enquanto.

"— Até mesmo aqui sabemos o que acontece lá fora. Que interessante, Simon... " – deu uma pequena pausa, apenas para exibir um sorriso "— O homen-fera que se rebelou e o herói que libertou os humanos estão agora confinados juntos graças ao 'julgamento'. " – esperou os guardas colocarem Simon em sua sela para poder continuar "— Parece que a 'sabedoria' humana não é tão ruim assim, afinal. " – proferiu por ultimo, se calando.

---II---

"— Aniki... O que você faria no meu lugar..? " – indagou Simon, sentado em sua sela.

A ala que estava parecia deserta. De certo era reservada para os mais perigosos. Por esse motivo só estavam ele, por razões quase políticas e Viral. Este por sempre arrumar confusão e por condição de seu corpo imortal.

"— Ainda fica chorando por aquele macaco pelado? " – indagou irônico Viral, escutando o lamento do outro na cena à frente.

"— Você nunca entenderá. " – rebateu, sentando-se mais perto da grade.

"— Eu entendo muitas coisas.... " – falou sorrindo, imitando o moreno e sentando-se mais na grade "— Você por exemplo, sempre esteve procurando desesperadamente alguém para completar o vazio que aquele outro deixou. "

"— Co-como assim? " – gaguejou, ficando vermelho e abaixado o rosto.

"— Vamos lá Simon, não se faça de desentendido... Aqui nos sabemos de muitas fofocas. " – disse, rindo malvadamente "— Se você quisesse, poderia estar aproveitando a vida, mas o que te impede? "

"— ... "

"— É óbvio não?" – começou a gargalhar "— Você nunca vai achar em uma mulher, o que tanto desejava em Kamina! "

"— Como você ousa!? " – levantou-se enfurecido e envergonhado "— Você não entende! Não entende! " – sibilou, virando-se e ficando de costas, para só depois voltar a sentar.

"— Você sabe que tenho razão no que falo. " – rebateu o loiro, parando de gargalhar "— Como alguém da sua idade ainda não sabe o que quer...? " – balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse zombando "— Há sete anos, eu até entenderia... Era apenas um garoto descobrindo o que sentia por seu melhor amigo... "

"— PARE COM ISSO!!! " – gritou, tampando os ouvidos.

De repente dois guardas aparecem no corredor, averiguando o motivo do alarme.

"— Parem de frescura vocês dois, já é tarde! " – exigiu um dos guardas, um homen-fera.

"— Se ficarem fazendo alarmes, teremos que tomar providencias... " – avisou outro, um humano "— Os bonitos como vocês fazem muito sucesso... " – ameaçou.

Saíram rindo, deixando o loiro e o moreno a sós novamente. E não demorou muito para Viral começar a alfinetar o outro. Porém, dessa vez, o tom de ironia havia desaparecido, mas não seu sorriso.

"— Simon... Por quanto tempo continuará mentindo? " – indagou.

"— ... "

"— ...Macaco pelado... " – resmungou, vendo que o outro ficara mudo, e ainda tapava seus ouvidos "— Vá dormir! Sonhe que está sendo comido pelo outro! " – gargalhou, levantando-se.

Notou que o outro se encolheu, era óbvio que tinha escutado o que tinha falado. Sorriu mais, finalmente a cadeia estava se tornando um lugar interessante. Andou lento, até sua cama, jogando-se nela.

---III---

Por sorte, para Simon, parecia que todos os presos daquele lugar o evitavam. Melhor assim. Pelo menos não arranjaria confusão. Sempre quando era almoço, todos se afastavam, isolando-o em um canto. E era isto o que estava a fazer agora.

Ninguém conversavam consigo, exceto quando era para xingá-lo ou zombar. O único que até agora teve uma conversa naquele lugar havia sido Viral. Apesar do conteúdo da conversa não fora um dos melhores...

O loiro, do outro lado do refeitório, apenas observava em quanto comia, os movimentos do moreno, e principalmente dos outros ao seu redor. Sabia muito bem o que acontecia com presos novatos, e este fato só estava demorando a acontecer pelos outros saberem perfeitamente quem era aquele humano.

Não permitiria que nenhum verme daquele lugar botar as mãos neste. Antes teria que passar por suas mãos... Todavia, queria brincar um pouco com este, fazê-lo admitir o que sempre negara toda a vida.

Sorriu, desviando sua atenção para seu prato novamente, vendo aquela comida esquisita ainda se movendo neste... Talvez tivesse sido melhor se não tivesse visto aquilo que teria que comer. Suspirou voltando a olhar para o moreno, porem viu uma agitação de um daqueles vermes. Sabia exatamente o que aquele iria aprontar...

---VI---

O moreno calmamente secava seus cabelos no vestiário da prisão, usando apenas uma pequena e branca toalha para oculta-lo. Já estava se acostumando com aquela vida rotineira. O tempo extra, fazia-o refletir sobre coisas que preferia esquecer. Todavia era melhor fazer isto, do que enlouquecer naquele lugar.

Porém de imediato, sente algo estranho, pulando para trás rapidamente, desviando assim de uma garra afiada que iria corta-lhe ao meio.

"— O que?! " – exclamou, em quanto desviava "— Quem é você. " – perguntou vendo, melhor quem era o seu agressor.

"— Eu vingarei Shitomandra-sama, Simon. " – avisou o oponente.

Olhou melhor para este, uma espécie voadora. Parecia uma espécie de galo de briga, com grandes garras afiadas.

"— Shitomandra? " – indagou, sem aparentar medo "— Um dos quatro generais do Rei Spiral? " – completou.

"— Isso mesmo. " – respondeu raivoso, ainda em pose de ataque "— Se você não tivesse derrotado Shitomandra-sama, eu estaria voando pelos céus agora! " – exclamou, mostrando em seguida seu braço enfaixado "— Olhe para mim! " – exigiu "— Quando eu fui trazido para este lugar, cortaram minhas asas! Eu estou acabado! É tudo culpa sua, Simon! Irei te deixar bastante ferido para só depois me aproveitar de seu corpo. " – falou, partindo para um novo ataque.

O moreno desviava como podia, porem não pode evitar em levar uma rasteira e cair sentado no chão, batendo suas costas nos armários daquele lugar. Quando se recuperou, olhou um ataque certeiro vindo em sua direção. Seria fatal, com certeza.

Porém quando menos espera, é socorrido por Viral. Que desfere um potente chute na ave, prensando sua cabeça contra os armários.

"— Vi-Viral? " – falou o homem-fera aturdido, não entendendo a ação do loiro.

"— Que tal parar de gritar e ficar em silencio, como um pássaro fraco que você é? " – zombou, ainda prendendo cabeça deste ao armário com seu pé.

"— Você está ajudando o Simon? E você se diz um homem-fera? "

"— Tire suas patas deste... " – falou raivoso "— Este já é meu! " – exclamou, chutando a ave de cara para a parede.

O golpe fora tão forte que após este ficar estatelado na parede do lugar, acabou caindo para o outro lado. Formando assim um buraco perfeito de seu corpo nesta.

"— Você está acabado, macaco pelado. " – avisou, parando de frente para moreno

"— O quê? " – ficou em melhor posição, olhando raivoso para o loiro a sua frente.

"— Você perdeu o Gurren-Lagann, 'seu homem' e seus companheiros " – falou irônico "— Você se transformou em um macaco pelado novamente. " – deu uma pausa, olhando finamente para os olhos do outro "— Será que conseguirá ao menos se salvar? "

"— O que você disse?! " – indagou revoltado.

"— O Kamina conseguiria me enfrentar mesmo sem armas... Aquele sim, era um belo homem, pena que morreu cedo... Nos até poderíamos ter aproveitado mais. " – respondeu sarcástico.

"— Cale-se! "

"— Que expressão é essa? " – perguntou, dando um sorriso malicioso "— Se você não gostou da ideia de me ver comendo seu 'Aniki', enfrente-me! " – convidou.

Ficou parado com aquele sorriso de deboche, vendo que isto enfurecera por demais o moreno, tanto a ponto de este correr desesperadamente em sua direção querendo lhe acertar.

Desviou facilmente, sem perder sua pose, aproveitando para tentar deferir um golpe no outro.

"— O quê? " – indagou pasmado, vendo este pular sobre sua cabeça e aterrissar perfeitamente a sua frente.

Rapidamente se juntou de presos a volta dos dois, animados com uma briga. Gritando animadoramente para acabar com aquele humano. Incentivando a Viral.

"— Então, pelo menos você consegue lutar... " – falou de modo zombeiro.

"— Ele é a minha presa! " – exclamou aquele homem-fera de espécie voador, saindo do buraco e partindo com suas garras em direção ao loiro "— Saia do Caminho! "

Viral apenas defendeu o golpe com sua mão, isto fez com que as garras deste perfurassem esta. Porém nãos e importou, segurou-o forte, e o arremessou novamente a parede que o tinha lançado pela primeira vez. Formando assim um novo buraco.

"— Seu pássaro... Acha que pode tocar nele? " – indaga olhando o corpo do homem-fera, estatelado na parede "— Este tem dono! " – exclamou irônico, vendo o ferimento da sua mão se fechar "— Serei eu, a comer este. "

Simon tremeu, ente as ultimas palavras do loiro, recuando até alguns passos. Ajeitou melhor a toalha branca que era a única coisa que lhe cobria. E voltou seus olhos para o outro, não conseguindo evitar em ficar vermelho.

"— Isso é...? " – indagou o moreno se referindo à cicatrização rápida do outro, querendo mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

"— É o corpo imortal que recebi do Rei Spiral para que me torna-se seu mensageiro. " – explicou "— Belo não é? " – perguntou irônico, vendo que o moreno ficou mais vermelho "— Este é o tipo que você gosta, forte e dominador. "

"— O que você sabe? " – reclamou Simon, lembrando-se de Kamina, e enfurecendo-se mais com isso "— Eu só estou fazendo aquilo que devo fazer. "

Os dois então partiram para o ataque simultaneamente, tentando entre chutes e socos, joelhadas e cotoveladas, acertar um ao outro. Porém pelo nível de habilidade destes serem altos, a peleja demoraria bastante

"— Interessante! " – falou Viral, acertando um soco no rosto do moreno "— É seu dever ficar fiel a uma memória de um homem morto? " – perguntou, desviando de uma joelhada "— Você é realmente um tolo! "

"— O que você disse?! " – vociferou o moreno, acertando-lhe um chute na lateral, fazendo este recuar alguns passos, levando a mão ao local atingido.

"— Entendi... " – disse rindo, erguendo seu punho partindo para a direção do outro "—Então essa luta toda, é só para ocupar sua mente. E fazê-lo esquecer o cara que preferiu uma mulher a você?! " – o moreno desviou de seu ataque "— Eu não posso perdoá-lo! " – sibilou, acertando uma cotovelada agora.

"— Eu não pedi seu perdão e muito menos uma análise de psicólogo. " – reclamou Simon, desviando de um ataque e acertando outro.

"— Seu mal comido! " – exclamou Viral, partindo com o punho para o outro.

"— Vá para o inferno! " – exclamou também o moreno, partindo com seu punho.

"— Morram os dois!!! " – gritou aquele homen-fera voador, aparecendo novamente e dessa vez querendo acertar os dois, porem acabou levando os socos.

"— Lutas são proibidas!!! " – exclamou um segurança aparecendo no local, sendo seguido por mais dois "— Quem é o responsável por este tumulto? " – indagou alto, para os presos ao redor.

"— Eles! " – falaram vários ao mesmo tempo, apontando para Viral e Simon "— Aqueles dois se aliaram contra aquele do meio. " – acusaram.

"— Queee?! " – disseram os outros dois juntos, com cara de espanto, até meio cômica.

---V---

"— Fiquem aqui quietos, tirarei as algemas mais tarde! " – falou um guarda, jogando os dois de qualquer jeito dentro de uma única cela "— Mas só se comportarem-se. " – avisou, gargalhando e saindo dali.

Os dois pesos apenas ficaram mudos, agora já vestindo a habitual roupa listrada da prisão. Ficaram sentados, separados um do outro, como se refletissem o que havia acontecido a poço tempo.

Na mente de um, a do moreno, se passavam varias coisas que seu Aniki havia dito para si. E todo o sentimento que nunca fora revelado, e que ninguém desconfiara. Porém aquele homem-fera, havia notado rapidamente. Tentava a todo custo descobrir como este fizera isso.

Na mente de outro, a do loiro, maquinava vários modos de fazer aquele humano indeciso desistir de tentar esconder o que sentiu no passado por aquele outro macaco pelado. Sorria fraco, olhando para as algemas em suas mãos.

Horas se passaram e ambos nem se mexeram do lugar. O guarda então voltou, retirando as algemas das mãos e dos pés, por bom comportamento. Porem ainda avisou que os dois ficariam na mesma cela, já que eram cúmplices. Saiu rapidamente, após fazer isso.

"— Já não está na hora de parar de ser tão infantil? Simon. " – indagou, levantando-se.

"— Me deixe em paz. " – advertiu, recuando um pouco, ainda sentado.

"— Abra seus olhos. " – falou, andando até o moreno "— Admita logo. "

"— Admitir o que?! " – exclamou raivoso, levantando-se e encarando o loiro

"— Admitir que sempre quis isto! "

Viral não deu tempo para fugas, segurou firme a cabeça do moreno e puxou-a, beijando assim sua boca com volúpia. Notou que assim que fez isso, o outro tentou repudiá-lo, querendo se afastar de qualquer jeito.

Porém, uma das vantagens de ser um homem-fera, era ser mais forte que um simples humano. Assim pode impor rapidamente suas vontades. Com a outra mão, enlaçou-lhe a cintura, trazendo-o mais para em contato com seu corpo.

Percebeu, aos poucos, que Simon o repelia menos, já como se o estivesse gostando. Sorriu internamente, intensificando seu beijo, forçando um pouco sua língua para dentro da boca do outro.

Após um pouco de insistência, conseguiu, podendo agora se deliciar de todos os cantos daquela boca quente e úmida que o moreno possuía. Tentadoramente do modo que havia pensado que esta era.

Afastou seu rosto aos poucos, ainda o segurando pela cintura. Olhou atentamente para os lábios deste vermelhos pelo beijo quase selvagem que haviam trocando, se excitando com esta cena.

"— Ahnw... " – fora tudo que Simon pode falar.

"— Percebeu agora? " – indagou sussurrando-lhe aos ouvidos "— Você quer... Eu quero..." – falou, dando alguns passos para frente, prensando-o o moreno na parede "— Por que não fazemos? " – opinou, colocando uma de suas pernas, estrategicamente, entre as do outro.

"— Hu-Humm... " – gemeu baixo, virando o rosto ente a vergonha de ter feito isto.

"— Vamos lá Simon. Diga o que quer. " – disse, esfregando sua perna neste.

"— E-eu...Ahnw, Aniki... "

"— ... " – soltou um suspiro, deixando que o hálito quente lhe tocasse o pescoço "— Você é idiota mesmo... Acha que eu fiz tudo isso, para você ficar gemendo o nome de outro? " – perguntou meio raivoso "— Eu te darei tudo o que você sempre quis... " – sua voz agora parecia meio triste "— Então por que insiste em reviver os mortos? " – indagou, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"— Desculpe. " – falou serio, abraçando o loiro "— Tem razão, isso que estou fazendo é infantilidade demais. " – sorriu "— Eu o quero Viral. "

O loiro se afastou um pouco, surpreso pelas palavras do humano, vendo que este finalmente havia aceitado a morte do amigo amado. Buscou seus olhos com os seus notando que estes brilhavam intensamente.

"— Viu. Não foi tão difícil... " – comentou, beijando com mais fervor o pescoço do moreno "— Só precisava você abrir os olhos para a realidade. "

"— Ah-Ahnnw... Viral... "

"— Isso... O único nome no qual quero escutar você gemer, de agora em diante, é o meu. " – avisou, possessivamente passando suas mãos pelo torso do humano.

"— Si-sim! " – respondeu meio afogueado, não conseguindo conter um calor que se alastrava por seu corpo.

Abandonou-se ficar a mercê do loiro, deixando este fazer o que quisesse, ficaria apenas aproveitando tudo o que o outro estava lhe proporcionando. Sentia beijos cada vez mais ardentes em seu pescoço, assim como insistentes lambidas na área.

Notou que o outro tentava retirar sua camisa, ajudou-o retirando aquela peça incômoda e jogando-a para longe. Pensou até em falar algo mais, porém Viral lhe atacou um dos mamilos sem aviso prévios, fazendo aqueles dentes afiados deslizarem neles em uma prazerosa agonia.

"— Que humano gostoso você se tornou... " – comentou, lambendo a área, fazendo o outro gemer "— E agora pertence só a mim... Pelo tempo que for possível " – avisou, sugando de forma prazerosa o mamilo.

"— Ah-Ahh! " – gemeu mais, levando suas mãos a cabeça do outro o segurando pelo cabelo "— Mais... " – pediu.

"— Te darei tudo o que sempre quis. " – repetiu uma frase dita antes, lambendo dês do peito até encontrar novamente os lábios do moreno.

Sorriu, escutando um suspiro desejoso, adorando aquilo. Levou a sua mão a nuca do garoto, fazendo um suave carinho, antes de puxar em sua direção, tomando aqueles lábios macios para si novamente.

Explorava a boca do moreno lentamente, saboreando cada momento, em quanto provocantemente mexia mais sua perna entre a deste. Sentindo Simon gemer em sua boca, achando aquilo mais excitante.

"— Ma-mais. " – pediu o moreno, após terminar o beijo "— Me dê tudo... "

O loiro sorriu mais, ao escutar a ultima frase do moreno. Começou então a beijar lentamente o peito deste, descendo cada vez mais, tendo que se ajoelhar no final. Olhou desejosamente para o volume que tinha naquela calça listrada. Lambeu os lábios.

"— É isso mesmo que quer? " – indagou, segurando com suas mãos o cós da calça do moreno "— Saiba que depois disso, eu não vou deixar que ninguém ponha as mãos em você... Eu sou muito possessivo. " – avisou.

"— Depois disso, eu não vou querer que mais ninguém... " – comentou, vermelho e ofegante.

"— Nem aquela garota...? " – indagou.

"— Ela... " – virou o rosto "— Eu tenho que salva-la... "

"— Entendo... " – abaixou de supetão as calças do moreno, junto com a roupa de baixo "— Isto, nos conversamos depois... Vamos nos concentrar no presente. " – avisou, lambendo a ponta do membro do outro, de forma sensual.

"— Ahnnw " – gemeu.

Segurou firme a base do membro do moreno, começando a lamber e beijar toda a extensão languidamente, deliciando-se com os gemidos mais altos que escapavam deste. Aquele humano era realmente tentador.

"— Ma-mais... " – pediu, levando suas mãos a cabeça do loiro, puxando-o mais para si.

"— Infelizmente, se eu fizer mais que isso, você sairá machucado. " – falou, parando de lamber, e afastando-se um pouco.

"— Por quê? " – indagou ofegante.

"— Dentes. " – sorriu meio sarcástico, mostrando-lhe os dentes pontudos "— Se eu colocar isto na minha boca... Você se ferirá... "

"— Eu... "

"— Vai dizer agora que é masoquista, e que quer dor? " – indagou se levantando, rindo irônico "— Não sou do tipo sádico, por mais que pareça. " – avisou.

"— Tudo bem... " – enlaçou seu pescoço com um braço, deixando o outro deslizar pela camisa, descendo cada vez mais com a caricia "— Você ainda pode fazer muita coisa, não é? " – indagou, passando a mão pela frente da calça deste "— Ou se quiser, eu posso fazer... "

"— Você quer fazer? " – perguntou malicioso, adorando o atrevimento do humano "— Então trate de fazer um bom trabalho. "

"— Sim... " – disse, ajoelhando-se de frente ao loiro.

Sorriu ansioso, quando segurou o cós da calça do loiro para abaixá-la. Abaixou lento, agoniando-se a cada segundo, até removê-la toda. Ficou boquiaberto, vendo aquilo a sua frente.

"— Vi-Vi-Viral... " – gaguejou, apontando para o membro do outro "— Isso não é um pouco 'grande' demais...? " – perguntou, olhando assustado para o loiro.

"— Grande? Parece um tamanho normal... " – comentou.

"— Só se for para os homens-fera.... " – informou.

"— Vai ficar com medinho, agora? " – perguntou, aproveitando para remover sua camisa.

"— Eu... "

O moreno ficou vermelho e sem palavras ao ver todo o corpo nu do outro a sua frente. Era realmente belo, não tinha como negar. Olhou novamente para o membro a sua frente. Não estava brincando quando dissera que aquilo era muito grande. Porém, talvez seja melhor assim.

Sorriu maroto e lambendo os lábios, docemente envolveu sua mão no membro do outro, sentido-o, lentamente levou sua boca para aquele local deslizando sua língua por toda a extensão, fazendo Viral gemer de prazer.

"— Hei... " – chamou, porem parecia um gemido "— Você não tem dente pontudo... " – comentou pervertidamente.

Simon consentiu com a cabeça, abrindo sua boca e engolindo o que podia, tendo um pouco de dificuldade a principio, mas logo pegou o jeito, fazendo dessa fez o loiro gritar rouco pelo prazer. Sugou mais, movimentando lentamente sua cabeça, sentindo agora mãos em seu cabelo incentivando-o a cada vez mais.

"— Ah-Ahwm... Você é hum-ótimo nisso... " – avisou.

Intensificou tudo, ficando contente pelo comentário do loiro, fazendo-o assim gemer mais alto. Porém, sentiu este em pouco tempo puxar seus cabelos, querendo afastá-lo dali.

"— Assim você vai acabar com a diversão cedo. " – comentou irônico, puxando o moreno pelos cabelos para ficar em pé "— Nos mal começamos... " – sussurrou-lhe aos ouvidos, de modo provocante.

"— Hum... " – gemeu baixo "— Viral... "

Abraçaram-se forte, sentindo agora totalmente o calor que emanava de seus corpos, fazendo-os excitar ainda mais. Ofegantes, beijaram-se novamente, deslizando mãos pelo corpo alheio, de forma cada vez mais intima e luxuriosa.

Gemiam abafados, um na boca do outro, enquanto se esfregavam mais e mais, querendo sacear os desejos. Apartaram o beijo só quando o ar já estava ficando escasso. Mas logo o loiro tratou de atacar o pescoço do moreno, com fortes beijos e lambidas.

"— AAhhh! " – gemeu Simon.

"— Calma... " – pediu, levando seus dedos ao lábio do moreno, calando-o.

O moreno sorriu, levando marotamente sua língua ao dedo, lambendo-o sem nenhum pudor, sentindo que este ato fez o loiro tremer um pouco ente ao prazer. Sem avisos, sentiu aquele dedo entrar na sua boca, brincando com sua língua de modo provocante.

"— Assim você me deixa louco, Simon... " – falou ofegante, beijando-lhe os ombros "— Vou acabar perdendo a razão. "

"— Hunw... Perca ela. " – pediu.

"— Não me diga que não avisei depois. " – comentou meio irônico.

Viral se afasta do moreno, virando-o de costas para si, fazendo-o se apoiar com as mãos na parede. Sorriu deliciado, pela pose e principalmente pela visão que estava tendo do outro.

Aproximou-se novamente, enlaçando com um braço a cintura deste, enquanto beijava-lhe a nuca. Iria saborear tudo que aquele humano poderia lhe oferecer. Desceu sua outra mão pela linha da coluna do moreno, fazendo-o arquear pelo contato.

Desceu-a mais, deslizando agora seus dedos pelo local no qual iria estar em pouco tempo. Sorriu, colocando lentamente um de seus dedos naquele lugar tão desejado.

"— Ahn! " – gemeu de espanto, ao sentir sendo invadido.

"— Dói? " – indagou, beijando-lhe os ombros, parando seu dedo.

"— Na-não... " – disse, remexendo-se "— É estranho... "

"— Logo sentirá só prazer. " – avisou, voltando a movimentar seu dedo.

"— Ahnw... "

De certo, para Simon, não era um incômodo o que sentia, era só algo novo. Era algo que sempre desejou, e só agora este desejo estava sendo realizado. Gemeu alto, sentindo outro dedo ser acrescentando.

Porém, não sentira dor, a uma coisa que sentia era um prazer cada vez mais crescente prazer por seu corpo. Como uma espiral que cada vez cresce mais. E sabia que este ainda iria melhorar.

Relaxou, sentindo agora o terceiro dedo dentro de si, alem de impetuosos beijos em seus ombros. Era um prazer grande demais, se o loiro não fizesse algo rápido, iria acabar gozando só com aquilo...

"— Viiraaal... " – gemeu o nome do outro "— Pa-Ahnw-pare... Assim eu hhunnw não aguento... " – pediu.

"— Certo, eu também já não estou mais me agüentando... " – falou, retirando seus dedos.

"— Ahnm... "

"— Me avise se eu te machucar, humano. " – falou meio irônico, mas extremamente sensual.

O loiro deu um ultimo beijo no pescoço do outro, deixando uma visível marca neste. Afastou-se só m pouco, para ajustar tudo, segurou firme com as duas mãos a cintura do moreno, e lentamente começou a penetrá-lo.

"— Aw-... " – o moreno ia gemer de dor, mas preferiu morder os lábios.

"— Calma, relaxe... " – pediu rouco, forçando-se para dentro.

Estava indo o mais lento que podia, para fazer o humano se acostumar com o volume. Mas ele mesmo já estava no limite, seus instintos animais imploravam para que ele fizesse aquilo tudo mais rápido, mais selvagem...

Porém, sabia que conseguia se controlar, pelo menos por enquanto. Moveu-se mais, da forma mais branda que conseguia, notando que aos poucos o moreno relaxava mais e até soltava alguns gemidos.

"— Você está bem? " – indagou, parando um pouco e beijando suas costas.

"— Ahnwn. " – gemeu "— Por que parou? " – indagou, remexendo-se, incentivando o loiro a continuar.

O moreno escutou um suspiro desejoso escapar dos lábios do loiro, antes deste começar a se mover novamente dentro de si. Aquilo doía um pouco, mas o prazer que sentia fazia-o esquecer completamente a dor.

Sentia-o ir cada vez mais fundo, mais rápido, assim como vários gemidos roucos perto de seu ouvido. Tentava agarrar-se como podia a parede, suas pernas tremiam, sabia que só continuava em pé por causa das mãos firmes lhe segurando pela cintura.

"— Ma-mais... " – pediu.

"— Hunmw...Que humano delicioso... "

Como fora pedido, Viral acatou, fazendo ambos deliciarem-se ainda mais com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tirou uma de suas mãos da cintura do moreno, levando-a para o membro deste, segurando firme, para só depois começar a movê-la no mesmo ritmo, arrancando um gemido extremamente alto e luxurioso deste.

"— Ahn-awn-hunmm… Vi-Viral... " – gemeu, sabendo que não aguentaria aquilo por muito tempo "— Aaaahhhhnnmmw! " – gritou em êxtase, despejando sua semente nas mãos hábeis do loiro.

"— Simon… "

O loiro continuou com suas estocadas pro mais um pouco, porém também não agüentou todo o prazer que aquele corpo lhe proporcionava, acabou por gozando também, gemendo alto como o moreno fizera há pouco. Saindo dentro deste depois de algum tempo.

Abraçou-se mais forte ao outro, tentando fazer sua respiração se normalizar, notando que Simon fazia o mesmo. Puxou este em direção ao chão, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, apenas abraçados, trocando pequenas caricias.

"— Viral… " – chamou baixinho.

"— Sim ? "

"— Obrigado… " – agradeceu, olhando-o ternamente.

"— Humano… " – deu uma pausa, beijando-lhe ternamente os lábios "— Deste jeito, fosse fará eu te atacar novamente. " – avisa.

"— Estamos sozinhos nesta ala... " – comentou maliciosamente.

"— Depois, não diga que não te avisei. " – avisa, virando o humano para si e beijando-lhe com paixão os lábios.

---VI---

"— É entediante... " – falou o loiro "— Nós nem estávamos fazendo muito barulho... "

Novamente estavam vestido e algemados pelas mãos e pés, porém ainda na mesma cela. Os guardas cansados de não conseguirem dormir por causa da 'alguns barulhos' incômodos que vinham daquela ala da cadeia, os prenderam novamente.

Porem agora, cada vez mais estava próximo da lua cair, já que não podiam mais fazer nada, estavam apenas aguardando suas mortes...

"— Parece que fomos deixados aqui para morrer... " – fala novamente o loiro.

"— Sim, você está certo. "

Os tremores que sentiam na sela, indicava que a guerra lá fora estava sem controle. Mas pelas janelas altas podia-se ver o brilho de uma enorme espaçonave decolando, sendo a esperança de muitos.

"— Você conseguiu, Roshiu " – falou alegre o moreno, sabendo que muitos se salvariam.

"— É entediante... " – reclamou novamente "— Ver você morrer assim. " – deu um suspiro, olhando furtivamente para o moreno.

"— Tudo bem... " – comentou "— Contanto que os outros sobrevivam. " – avisou "— Nos estaremos juntos, também... " – sorriu, olhando para o loiro.

"— Você acha mesmo? " – soou uma vos de mulher, vindo de fora da cela.

"— Você... " – o moreno ficou incrédulo, vendo a garota que gostava a sua frente.

"— O Roshiu abandonou os humanos. " – avisou a garota, mostrando um holograma das pessoas da terra "— A terra será devastada por causa da colisão da lua e engolirá a superfície e o subterrâneo " – o holograma mostrou-lhes toda a tragédia.

"— O que isso significa? " – falou raivoso Viral.

"— Não pode ser! " – exclamou assustado o moreno.

"— Apesar de terem fugido para o espaço, tudo o que lhes resta é o desespero... " – a garota ameaçou mais "— O que os anti-espirais desejam é o desespero absoluto. Nós já temos tudo preparado para que isto aconteça. "

"— Nia, você foi tão longe assim para... " – o moreno perdeu a fala, não sabendo mais como lidar com nova identidade daquela cujo poucos tempos achava que amava.

"— Maldita! " – exclamou viral, levantando-se e chegando perto da grade "— Pare de nos atormentar, depois que eu levei tanto tempo... " – parou de falar de supetão, quando um tiro atingiu o cabelo da garota.

"— Você se tornou uma garota entediante em quanto eu estive fora... " – falou em Yoko em tom de deboche, apontando sua enorme arma para a garota "— Nia... "

Nia apenas olhou para a ruiva, desaparecendo em seguida, deixando todos mais aturdidos ainda. Yoko guardou sua arma nas costas, aproximou da grade nos qual eles estavam, quebrou as fechaduras com uma arma, e logo entrou dentro da cela. Sorriu, em quanto quebrava as algemas de Simon.

"— Você planejava ficar sentado aqui até envelhecer? " – indagou a garota, de modo alegre.

"— Até que a companhia era boa... " – fala o moreno, levantando-se do chão "— Yoko, onde você esteve todo esse tempo? " – indagou, massageando os pulsos.

"— Eu contarei a você depois. " – respondeu "— Se o que a Nia disse for verdade, nós estamos em uma situação delicada. " – avisou saindo da cela, sendo seguida pelo moreno "— A lua cairá, destruindo tanto a superfície quanto o subterrâneo. Não há onde se esconder... "

"— Parece que fomos emboscados no espaço também " – comenta o moreno "— Nós estamos encurralados. "

"— No entanto, a especialidade da Brigada Gurren é lidar com circunstâncias impossíveis, não é? " – perguntou a ruiva, de forma animada.

"— Sim, exatamente. " – falou o moreno, esperançoso.

"— Poderosa como sempre, não é, mulher? " – indagou Vira, em um óbvio sarcasmo, ainda sentado e algemado no chão.

"— Viral!? " – só agora que a garota vira o outro.

"— Yoko, dê-me a arma. " – pediu o moreno.

A garota não esperou nem um instante, entregou a arma para Simon, sabia que este não faria nenhuma loucura. E assim que este a segurou, atirou nas algemas que prendiam o loiro, soltando-o assim.

"— O que significa isso? " – indagou viral, não conseguindo esconder um sorriso malicioso.

"— Você vem comigo. " – falou de modo possessivo "— Nós, a Brigada Gurren, temos a missão de salvar tudo na Terra. "

"— E para isso precisa de mim? " – falou o loiro, lambendo os lábios.

"— Claro. " – sorriu provocante em resposta.

A garota apenas olhava de um para o outro, não entendendo o duplo sentido daquelas falas, porém achando estranho o tom que estas eram ditas.

"— E como salvará a terra? " – perguntou o Viral.

"— Isso é óbvio. Nós pararemos a Lua. "

"— Você está falando serio? "

"— Você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber que eu sempre falo sério. " – avisa, sorrindo provocante "— Quem você acha que eu sou? "

"— Eu seu muito bem... " – falou, levantando-se "— é o meu idiota da Brigada Gurren. " – respondeu "— Assim eu nunca mais te deixarei livre... " – comentou, aproximando-se mais.

"— Deixarei somente você, me prender... "

Aproximaram-se a ponto que se beijaram novamente, cheio de desejo e esperanças, abraçando-se forte.

A garota olhou boquiaberta a cena, ficando mais vermelha que seu cabelo, virou-se de costa, sentindo vergonha de estar presenciando algo tão íntimo, entre aqueles dois.

" _Dês de quando o Simon é...?_ " – pensou, completamente vermelha.

"— Hei, tira suas mãos daí... A Humana ainda está aqui. " – Viral falou, quando notou que o outro estava se animando demais.

"— Humana...? " – Simon se separou, virando-se "— Yoko!!? " – exclamou meio assustado.

"— Errr.... " – a garota se virou "— Na-não é melhor irmos logo? " – falou sem jeito.

"— Cla-claro! Vamos. " – falou sorrindo mais sem jeito ainda que a garota.

" _Humanos..._ " – pensou Viral, achando divertida a cena, seguindo-os para fora daquela prisão.

FIM.

15/06/09

**Nota da autora: **

Primeira FIC Yaoi/Lemon de Gurren-Langann!

Eu nem pensava em fazer um Yaoi desse anime, mas quando eu vi os dois na prisão Rinkane, eu não pude resistir. ( XD )

Tomara que tenham gostado, tentei ser bem fiel ao anime (acho que ficou bom) por favor, comentem se lerem a fic.... Sabe é a única Yaoi/Lemon desse anime, não custa nada incentivar mais a escritora, não é?

**By: Toynako**


End file.
